


Will you marry me?

by LiveLaughWrite



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughWrite/pseuds/LiveLaughWrite
Summary: After years of being a couple behind the scenes, Bill and Andreas are out in the open for a few months. To Andreas, this is the perfect moment to ask Bill that one question, he's been wanting to ask for a long time now. Will he say yes?





	Will you marry me?

‘Holy shit, Von. At times I really feel like I can’t breathe.’, I say as I raise my cigarette to my mouth with trembling fingers. I really need to focus on not dropping the thing to the ground.

‘Don’t get so worked up, dummy.’, Von chuckles.

‘Easy for you to say, you don’t have to get up on stage. What if he hates all this? What if he doesn’t even want everybody to be there?’, I ask. For the last couple of weeks, up until yesterday actually, I adored this plan. But it all ended when I woke up this morning like a nervous wreck and now I feel like puking all the time.

‘Bill loves attention, he will love this, trust me.’, she tries to reassure me.

Alright, so, here’s the plan; I’m going to propose to Bill tonight, at the concert. It was something Von and I came up with, something that started out as a joke. But the more we talked about it, the more serious it got and before I knew what was happening, I found myself picking out an engagement ring at the jeweler with my mom.  

Bill himself, hasn’t got a single clue of what’s about to happen tonight and it took quite a lot of planning to keep it that way. We didn’t want to take any kind of risk, so he doesn’t even know my parents and his parents will be there tonight. We were too afraid he was going to connect the dots if he knew. We talk about getting married a lot and he repeatedly teased me that it’s taking me long enough to purpose to him. Little did he know that the last couple of weeks, I was working on just that.

‘Do you have any idea how hard it is to act normal and to make him think nothing is happening?’, I ask.

‘I can imagine, but clearly you’re doing a great job, because he’s not expecting anything.’, Von says, ‘At least, it doesn’t seem like he does.’

‘I hope you’re right.’, I sigh.

‘By the way, I think we should get back inside. It’s almost showtime and I think our boyfriends would like a hug before they go on stage.’, she continues, as she puts her phone back in her pocket.

‘Yep, coming.’, I quickly take a few last drags of my cigarette, before I drop it to the floor and follow Von inside, who is holding the door open for me.

When we approach the guy’s dressing room, I suddenly pick up on a voice that sounds very familiar. Quickly I shake off the idea that it’s really her. It can’t be, she’s in LA, probably working right now. But much to my surprise I’m proven wrong as soon as I enter the room and a few feet away from me, broadly smiling is Lola. But how?

‘What are you doing here?’, I ask, confused.

Bill, who’s face is glowing even brighter then Lola’s, walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders; ‘Surprise!’

Von, who clearly is able to move, walks up to Lola as well and hugs her. I on the other hand, am frozen on the spot as my brain shortcuts. Seriously, what the hell is she doing here? I called her last week to ask her to come and she told me she couldn’t, because she had too much work, but yet here she is. Did Bill ask her? Does that mean he knows something?

‘Andy?’, Lola shows up in front of me, I didn’t even see her walk up to me.

‘Yeah? Sorry…’, I mumble as she pulls me into a hug.

‘He called me before you did, told me he wanted to surprise you. That’s why I told you no. He doesn’t know a thing, just relax okay?’, she whispers into my ear and relief washes over me, which causes me to hug her back tightly.

‘You could at least act like you’re happy to see me next time.’, she continues teasingly, in a normal tone of voice this time.

‘I know, sorry. I just didn’t expect to see you here. Of course I’m happy to see you, you know I always miss you like crazy!’, I hug her even tighter now and kiss the top of her head.

Lola and I met in college and became best friends within days. We went through hell and back together, but we always found a way to get through it. Unfortunately a couple of years ago, something really bad happened to her, which forced her to move to LA. It simply wasn’t safe for her to stay in Germany. So since then, we get to see each other a lot less, but when we do it feels like coming home. I love this girl to pieces.

‘Come on, she had to come, didn’t she?’, Bill says.

‘Did you make this happen?’, I ask and he nods.

‘You know I don’t take no for an answer, simply won’t accept it.’, he grins now and wraps an arm around Lola.

‘Please don’t bother me with those dirty details!’, Lola makes a grossed out face and tries to push Bill away with both hands.

‘Who says it’s dirty? You’re the one immediately making that assumption. Who’s dirty now?’, Bill teases her.

‘Cut the crap.’, Lola says, ‘Have you seen your face?’

‘Just a couple of minutes ago, yes.’, Bill grins and when he hears a sigh coming from both me and Lola, he starts laughing. I grab his arm and pull him towards me. Just as my lips touched his, to thank him for his sweet surprise, David enters the room.

‘Alright guys, showtime. Come with me please.’, he orders and then leaves the room again, just assuming we’ll follow him. As soon as Bill’s hand found mine, we do and start making our way towards the stage.

‘Seriously, though, I still don’t understand how you can walk on those things. I, being a woman, can’t even do it.’, Lola comments behind us, clearly talking about the extremely high heels Bill is wearing to match his first stage outfit. He’s taller than me right now, which is weird. Normally he’s a little shorter.

‘I know right? I don’t know how he does it either. I would be flat on my face after taking two steps and then I’m being positive. But he dances all around the stage on those things without even so much as lose his balance.’, Von says.

‘Bill only faceplants on stage wearing normal shoes. I think it’s why he stopped wearing them and now wears these instead.’, Tom jokes.

‘I laughed my fucking ass off, the first time I saw that video.’, I chuckle.

‘We were there.’, Von says, and I don’t even have to see her, to know she has a wide grin on her face.

‘Yeah, it was fucking stupid.’, Bill admits.

‘Now I want to see it too.’, Lola chimes in, amused.

‘All you have to do is go to YouTube type “Bill Kaulitz falls on stage”, and voila.’, Bill tells her.

‘Thanks, I will.’, I also don’t have to look at Lola, to know she’s grinning right now.

Another thing I love about Bill, he’s not one to hide when he’s done something stupid. In fact, he was the one showing me the video of him, making the perfect faceplant on stage, in the middle of a show. I think I never laughed so hard in my entire life as I did that evening, I really almost peed my pants.

As soon as we reach the stage, it’s time for a quick and last check up on earplugs and microphones. When everything is cleared, it’s time for a last round of hugs.

‘Rock their world, babe.’, I tell Bill, holding his body close to mine as he’s now the one, shaking like a leaf all over his body.

‘Why are we doing this again?’, he mumbles.

‘You’re going to have to ask yourself that, sweetie, this was your idea.’, I remind him.

‘Bill!’, David calls out, voice sounding kind of like a warning.

‘Yeah, yeah!’, Bill calls back, after which he quickly kisses me and walks over to where the other guys are waiting for him. As soon as all of them disappeared on stage, David comes walking in our direction.

‘Alright, so we got about half an hour before the first outfit change, will that be enough?’, he asks.

‘Yeah, I guess. Technically all we have to do is change our shirts and then we’re done.’, I reply. David nods and walks us back to the guy’s dressing room. By now, Gordon, Simone and my parents are here too. On the table, there is a big black sports bag.

‘We’ve got everything.’, my mom says, as soon as she sees my stressed out face.

‘And the ring? Please don’t tell me you forgot the ring.’, I send my mother a pleading look.

‘Oh shit!’, her eyes widen and she covers her mouth with one hand.

‘Mom!’, I call out and she starts laughing, ‘That’s not funny, do you hear me?’

‘Of course I brought the ring, you fool.’, she fumbles around in her purse and after a few seconds, pulls out a tiny black box, containing the gorgeous ring I picked out for Bill. I nod when I see it and walk over to where the sports bag is standing. I open it and pull out the banner first, which is on top. I unfold it, to look at it one more time.

‘I still love it, we did such a great job.’, Von says, who’s suddenly standing next to me.

So here’s part two of the plan, the banner. Von and I made it together, and did everything to make it look exactly like a banner that could be made by fans. It has all sorts of bright colors and says, handwritten of course: “BILL MARRY ME!” with a shitload of exclamation points behind it. And of course, there are hearts and kisses and swirls.

‘I love it! How come I haven’t seen this before?’, Lola asks, standing next to me on the other side, ‘It’s so awesome!’

‘Yeah, it’s really cool. I think there are two ways in which he’s likely to react. One; he gets kind of nervous and starts laughing, or two; he starts crying.’, Simone says.

‘I think he’ll cry.’, Von replies.

‘I think so too.’, Lola chimes in.

‘I can’t wait to see his face!’, my mom exclaims cheerfully.

My mom is so cute. I remember the night Von and I told her about our plan and immediately, she was all for it. She didn’t have to think for a second when we asked her if she and Mike could gather all the stuff we were going to need tonight. For example the banner and the shirts we ordered.

I’ve really had to lie my ass of to Bill a couple of times, but then again, he wasn’t supposed to know a thing. He sure would suspect something, if I told him I was going to my parents but he couldn’t come with me. Especially if I told him Von was coming with me. She had to lie to Tom too, we didn’t tell him anything as well. Again, we didn’t want to risk Bill figuring it all out, so we decided to be super careful.

‘Alright, so… shirts.’, Von says as she starts to hand out the shirts that were still in the bag. I fold the banner back up and put in on the couch for now.

‘Here you go, Andy.’, she continues as she hands me the only white shirt. The others all have black shirts. They say “SAY YES” on the back. Security is going to put us in the crowd front row when Bill is changing into a different outfit, so Bill won’t miss a thing when he gets back and the moment arrives. On my white shirt it says: “I heart Bill Kaulitz” Super cheesy, I know, but that was exactly the point. We wanted this to be as cheesy as possible.

‘Alright guys, can we go through the plan once more? I need to be sure nothing goes wrong, so I suggest that even though Lola joined us now, we don’t change a thing. Everything stays as we discussed, so as soon as we…’, I start.

‘Guys, time to go. The last song before the outfit change has started, so from here we have about five minutes. Please follow me and stick together.’, David suddenly interrupts me as two security guys enter the room. We all nod and walk out of the room together.

‘Relax sweetie, everyone knows what to do, we talked about this.’, my mom assures me as she hands me the ring, ‘It’s going to be magical!’

‘Thanks mom.’, I try to smile at her, as my stomach is doing backflips. Right now I ask myself exactly the same question Bill did before he went on stage; why are we doing this again?

The moment we enter the venue, we can just see Bill walking off stage. Good, perfect timing. Before I disappear into a sea of screaming fans, David quickly squeezes my shoulder as to encourage me. It kind of surprised me how long it takes for the fans to recognize us. The first one they recognize is Von and because she is right in front of me, it doesn’t take them long to notice me too. Only seconds later, Simone is spotted as well and all the girls around us start to try to get our attention, but we ignore them and continue walking.

It goes on this way, until we reached the front line just in time to witness Bill running back on stage in a completely new outfit. I’ve seen them change his outfit before during a show, but it still surprises me how fast they can do it. They change every fucking thing within one single minute, there simply isn’t more time. Well, sometimes there is, but most of the time there isn’t.

When Bill reached the front of the stage, he shoots us all a surprised look. Partly because he probably didn’t expect us in the front row, but also because he now discovers our parents are here too. He quickly blows a kiss in their direction and waves at them. He can’t really do much more, because it’s time to start singing.

He clearly didn’t notice what’s on my shirt and he clearly didn’t notice all the other wearing a black shirt either, because soon his attention is back to the fans and he dances all over the stage again. I love seeing him like this. So happy, so free, so full of energy. It almost makes me feel sorry that I’m going to interrupt him in just a short while.

When we get to the part of the song we agreed on, Bill is standing right in front of me, almost like he knows. But he doesn’t, it shows clearly on his face as the spotlight switches from him to us. The people around me all respond perfectly. The banner is being held up and they all turn around, so Bill can read the “SAY YES!” on their backs.

I can see Bill’s eyes widen as they go from me, to the banner, to the shirts and then back to me. He then drops his microphone and a loud bang is send through the venue as it hits the ground. Clearly the technic crew didn’t expect him to do that, or else they would have turned off his microphone. At first Bill only covers his mouth with both hands, still staring at me with wide eyes, but soon he covers his whole face and bursts into tears.

Tom, who was too focused on his guitar to notice what was going on, looked up in surprise when the bang from the microphone was heard. His face turns even more surprised when he notices his twin standing there, crying in the middle of the stage. Soon I see his eyes turn to us and as soon as he sees the banner, a grin appears on his face and signals Georg to stop playing. Georg signals the same thing to Gustav and so the music dies. Not that it’s quiet now, since the crowd behind us is going insane. They witnessed what just happened through screens next to the stage.

Tom then runs off the stage and seconds later, he returns with two security guys. The guys in front of the stage already helped me to get over the fence between the fans and the stage and as I grab Tom’s outstretched hand, the two guys next to him help him to pull me on stage. As soon as I’m on stage, I walk up to Bill and force him to turn and face me, after which I remove his hands from his face.

‘Andy…’, he mouths. I can’t tell if he’s making a sound or not, because the noise around us, I simply too loud. All I can do is read his lips. I press my lips to his for a short kiss, before I take the little box with the ring out of my pocket.

The fans start to scream even louder as I sink down on one knee. Tom quickly hands me the microphone Bill just dropped to the ground, to make sure everyone will be able to follow what’s coming next. I open the little black box and show Bill the ring. As he eyes it, I see some fresh tears run down his cheeks.

‘Sweetie.’, I start, voice heavily threatened by tears as well, ‘I love you. You know I do since a couple of years now, but since a couple of months, we don’t have to hide our love anymore for anyone. That’s the reason I chose to do this here, in front of everyone, to show them that you are the sweetest, most beautiful thing that’s ever happened to me. I want to show them that you make me the luckiest person alive with this ring, that will connect us to each other forever. So, love, what I wanted to ask you is; will you please marry me?’

The crowd starts to cheer: ‘Say yes, say yes, say yes!’ In the corner of my eye, I can see our parents, Von and Lola joining them. Also Tom, Georg and Gustav are cheering us on, on stage.

‘Fucking hell, Andy.’, Bill starts as his microphone is handed back to him by Tom, I hold his left hand in mine, ‘Of course, you dumbass. Yes!’

With my free hand, I take the ring out of the box and as my sight waters, I put the ring on Bill’s finger. He said yes! Of course I didn’t expect him to say anything else, but your nerves on moments like these, never allow you to be sure. As soon as I’m back on my feet, Bill launches himself into my arms and kisses me as the crowd goes insane once again.

After a short kiss, Bill separates his lips from mine to shout into his microphone: ‘Fuck, guys, I’m getting married!’, after which he kisses me again. Tears of pure happiness start to run down my cheeks as well, as the same realization hits me;

FUCK GUYS, I’M GETTNG MARRIED!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, I'd love to hear what you think! New project up soon!


End file.
